


Narrow Escapes

by saiditallbefore



Series: Kinkmeme Fills [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Padme and Ahsoka share a moment after a close call.





	Narrow Escapes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt [“narrow escapes”](https://meme-of-bilitis.dreamwidth.org/438.html?thread=36278#cmt36278) at the meme-of-bilitis kink meme.

Ahsoka had had a few close calls in her time, but this was one of the closest-- probably because Senator Amidala was with her. Padme, after all, never knew when to call it quits.   
  
Of course, some people said the same thing about Ahsoka.  
  
But at least they had a little breathing room right now. They would have to wait for a ship to come pick them up, but the Separatist troops weren't going to cause them any problems anymore, either.   
  
Ahsoka turned off her lightsaber. “Well,” she said. “That could’ve been worse.”  
  
Padme laughed lightly. “I’ll say. I don’t know what I would have done without you, though.”  
  
Ahsoka turned toward her, ready to joke about how leaping before you looked wasn’t a very Senatorial attitude. But she stopped when she saw Padme’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re hurt,” Ahsoka said.  
  
“It’s nothing,” Padme said. “Just a graze.”  
  
Ahsoka pulled a dusty stool toward Padme with the Force. “Sit down and I’ll take a look.”    
  
Padme obediently sat, her shoulder turned toward Ahsoka. Ahsoka stooped down, and peered at the spot where the blaster bolts had grazed at Padme’s shoulder. But it was hard to see if it had burned Padme’s skin too badly, with the remains of her shirt in the way. Since it was already in ruins, Ahsoka pulled at the places the blaster bolts had grazed and ripped the shirt.  
  
“I think it’s going to be alright,” Ahsoka said. “It’ll need to be treated when we’re back on the ship, but—”  
  
Padme turned. She was so close to Ahsoka now that her hair— which had escaped from its braids— was brushing against Ahsoka’s lekku. “I’ll be fine,” she said, taking Ahsoka’s hands in hers. “But thank you.” She kissed Ahsoka’s knuckles and Ahsoka felt her cheeks heat.  
  
And then— Padme leaned in closer, and pressed her lips to Ahsoka’s. Ahsoka moaned, and Padme’s tongue slipped into her mouth— and now it wasn’t just Ahsoka’s cheeks heating up. Ahsoka pulled Padme to her feet and pushed her until she was pressed against the wall.  
  
Padme’s hands ran down Ahsoka’s back, cupping her ass. Ahsoka pulled her mouth away from Padme’s, and nipped at her shoulder.    
  
As Ahsoka ran her hands over Padme’s breasts, Padme pressed her thigh to Ahsoka’s clothed cunt. Ahsoka kissed Padme again as she rubbed against Padme’s leg, and the heat in her body continued to build until it exploded. It felt like going into hyperspace without being strapped in.  
  
When she came back to herself, Ahsoka smiled at Padme. “Let me return the favor.”  
  
Ahsoka’s comm buzzed, then, and Obi-Wan’s voice rang out over it. “Commander Tano, we need your location.”  
  
“Maybe later.” Padme winked.


End file.
